Grand Theft Auto VI
by Godwrites
Summary: These are just some ideas of what Rockstar could implement in the next Grand Theft Auto game, in a story format, which lets you all enjoy it from my mind. I mean, if I worked for Rockstar, I would try to implement some of these things. Enjoy!
1. New Acquaintances

In the year 2010, there was a particular city known as Revolution City that became known almost overnight. Not because of their sports teams though. No, it was because of a mafia family. The Finn family. Led by a young man named Michael Joseph. He was only 20 years old. His dad retired from being the leader, but he would give his son advice. Michael was married, had two beautiful children. His family got their money from arms dealing and video game design. Michael's great-aunt was also related to large-scale Russian mobster Vladimir family had protection from the Russian mobsters too. But, thing is, one day was out-of-the-ordinary for Michael and his crew. See, one day, he and his chauffeur, saw a young man robbing a convenience store. That's when Michael knew. So, he ordered his chauffeur to pick the robber up into his car and "drive like Hell." Once away from the action, the young man finally realized whose car he was in.

"Are you..?" he began.

"Michael Finn?" Michael, with his right eye being blue and his left eye being green staring right back at the robber, his heavy Irish brogue reflecting his fluentness in both Gaelic and English languages, and his short brown hair reflecting how young he truly was. "Yes. I am."

"Nice to meet you." the robber replied to his new accomplice. "Why did you help me out?"

"I figured 'why not?' Plus it's always nice to help those in need." he replied to him, smiling, showing he was not hostile, yet brandishing a golden M1911 pistol.

"True, well thanks for the lift sir." the robber, whose name turned out to be Patrick Iantosca, replied.

"Don't mention it. Hey, would you like to make an extra few bucks helping me out with some things I need taken care of?" Michael offered.

"Hell yeah. If it's money, I'm in." he replied.

"Good." Michael said. "I'll have a guy come by wherever you live to show you how we operate here."

"Sure thing." Patrick said, sharing his address as he stepped out of the golden Albany Roosevelt Valor.

After a few hours of robbing the convenience store, Patrick heard a car pull up into his driveway. It was a lack Enus Drop Diamond, and there were two men dressed up in suits smoking while standing outside his door.

Patrick opened his door, and saw the men there. "I assume you both are with Mr. Finn?"

"Yeah. Follow us." One of the men said as they all got into the Enus.

"So, did he show you the ropes of why not to cross the family?" the man in the passenger seatt asked.

"Uh, not that I remember." Patrick said.

"We'll show you then." they said, Driving off.

First, they showed Patrick Michael's golden Rhino Tank and P-776 LAZER fighter jet. Then, they showed him the businesses he owned. Including an Ammu-Nation superstore, a Rev-Town Customs shop, and his Video Game Design company, which is named "Lightning-Bolt Games Studios." Finally, they ended with a tour of his golden Cargobob helicopter and Cygnet dual-rotor attack helicopter, and then finally showing him his yacht, with many gun-emplacements.

After their tour of Michael's things, the driver then said, "So don't fuck with us. It'll be the last fucking thing you do."

"Understood." Patrick replied, when they finally arrived at Michael's mansion. With a 25-vehicle garage and more, he was in shock for a little. Finally they entered the actual mansion, where they saw Michael.

"Oi. Patrick, come in. Whiskey?" he offered.

"No thanks sir." Patrick replied.

"Well, there's a lot to discuss, come on." He then led him into a large living room area, where he saw Michael's two young children.

"Kids, I'd like you to meet someone. Patrick, these are my kids, Michael III, and Aoife Rose."

"Hi!" his children both said to the new visitor. Suddenly, Michael's wife came downstairs.

"Patrick, meet my wife, Kassandra." he smiled, "Kassandra, meet Patrick."

"Hello Mrs. Finn." Patrick greeted.

"Hello to you as well. Michael told me a little about you." she said as she walked past and out the front doors.

Suddenly, Patrick heard a dog growling from behind him. Upon turning around, he saw a large dog. "That's our dog, Kaiser." Michael said.

"Glad to know he's yours." Patrick said.

"He was with me in the military, so he's well trained." Michael continued.

"Even better." he replied.

"He's a German Shepherd Great Dane mix." Michael replied.

"I'm afraid of big dogs." Patrick replied to him. Michael then led him to the basement, closing the door behind them.

"So, I'd like to get past my part of the introduction. I was part of the U.S. Marines before I was honourably discharged in a place called Athostan in the Middle East. 1st Marine Division, 1st Tank Battalion. I was awarded two Purple Hearts, two Silver Stars, and a Medal of Honour. I was a Captain, and was the tank commander of an M1A2 Rhino tank. Which is what you've already seen before. I also flew the LAZER and Cygnet that you've probably already seen." Michael said.

"Well shit. You're an awesome person for serving." Patrick said. "I served too, but I was dishonourably discharged for sleeping with a girl in a brothel in Athostan. 2nd Marine Division, 8th Marine Regiment."

"Same to you as well. Doesn't matter, you still served." Michael said to him.

"So, what do you need me to do?" Patrick asked.

"How good are you with cars?" Michael asked.

"Fairly decent. Why?" Patrick replied.

"Well, I need you to cause a few Cheval Picadors to have a few accidents. Declasse wants to buy the copyrights to the Picador, to make their own versions, but Cheval won't bite. So, you need to make Cheval's stocks plummet so low that they have no choice but to capitulate." Michael said, "Can you handle that?"

"I can try." Patrick said.

"Good." Well, I have a Declasse Picador, if you want to see what they're going for here." Michael said.

"Sure." Patrick said, as they followed Michael to his garage. In it were plenty of vehicles. Cars, motorcycles, etc. The Roosevelt Valor was there. A Declasse Vigero SS, (1980 Chevrolet Camaro SS), a Declasse Hero, (1973 Chevrolet Chevelle SS), a few others, and there was the Declasse Picador, (1960 Chevrolet El Camino).

"Needless to say, make Cheval beg for Declasse to buy the rights to the Picador. Got it?" Michael asked.

"Say no more." Patrick said, as he went out to search for a few Picadors.


	2. Harbinger of Death

When Patrick found a Picador, he took the parking brake off and let it roll downhill, hitting into another parked vehicle before barreling into an intersection, causing a dump truck to hit it and tip. He then drove around until he had found another Picador and did the same, this one however was parked across the street from a gas station. He also punctured the gas line of the car. It proceeded to knock the gas pump over, causing it to spill gasoline all over the car. He then took a lighter to the trail of gasoline, and watched it burn from the other side of the street. When he found a third one, he hot-wired it, and took it to the highway and made it lose control before placing a cinder block on the gas pedal, causing it to plummet off a cliff. He put the dead body of the owner he killed into the driver's seat before doing so. Afterwards, he then went into the ocean and took the cinder block out of the car, and placing the body's foot on the gas pedal. After doing these three things, he then went home, where he went to sleep without remorse.

The morning after, he went to watch the news where he watched the news and the top story, "Cheval Recalls All Picadors. Currently Considering Offer From Declasse." He then heard the phone ring and answered it. It was Michael.

"Amazing job Patrick. Absolutely amazing." he complimented him.

"Thank you sir." Patrick replied, continuing to watch the news.

"Now Cheval has no other choice but to take Declasse's offer. I mean, they killed one man, injured another, and caused a huge explosion at a gas station, costing even more in damages." Michael said, congratulating him.

"So, now what?" Patrick asked him.

"Now, if you want to, you can do whatever the Hell you want until I need you again. Go and meet some people. See what mischief you can get into." he replied.

"Alright." Patrick said. "Do some recruiting maybe?"

"Nah. Not yet. I'll tell you when you do that." Michael said.

"Alright." Patrick said, as Michael hung up. He got dressed and went outside, where he basically drove around for whatever reason. Soon after, he got a call from his mom.

"Hey mom." Patrick said, greeting her.

"Hello Patrick." she said, "How are you holding up?"

"Good actually." he said. "How are things over there?"

"You know, how things are always in Yankton." she replied.

"Bad." he replied.

"Exactly." she said. "Apparently, three guys attempted to rob a bank here."

"Did they get away?" he asked.

"Well, they tried. One guy did. The other two didn't. One died, the other is in bad shape still." she stated.

"Really?" he asked, as he came to a red light.

"Yes. It's not getting better anytime soon." she said.

"I'll try to bring you here soon mom. Love you." he said.

"Love you too honey. Stay safe and call me." she said.

"Will do." he replied, as he hung up.

He drove back to his house. Once he got in, he got a call from Michael. "Hello?" he asked.

"Patrick, it's me, Michael." Michael stated, "I got another job for you. I think you'll like it myself." he said as he continued, "Meet me at my place tomorrow at 08:00."

"Will do boss." Patrick said, as Michael hung up.

The next day at 8:00 AM, Patrick drove up to Michael's place. He knocked on the door, and Michael answered. "Patrick, just who I wanted to see. Come in, come in." he said, escorting Patrick inside.

"What's the job this time?" Patrick asked.

"Well, you've heard of Merryweather, right? The mercenaries?" he asked.

"Yeah, why?" Patrick asked hesitantly.

"Well, they haven't paid me back for some things they bought from me. I want you to destroy their little boat they have in the harbour. Everyone and everything." he told him.

"Wouldn't your stuff be on the boat too then?" he asked.

"Yeah, but it's mostly guns and ammunition. Not stuff I'm worried about." he said, taking a cigar from the box, "I forgot to ask, you smoke?"

"Sure, I'll take one." he said, as Michael gave him the cigar in his hand. Michael then lit it for him, but he didn't smoke one himself.

"Are you gonna have one?" he asked.

"Nah. I don't smoke. My mom did, and she told me to never put a cigarette in my mouth. I listened for the past 30 years." he smiled.

"That's impressive." Patrick said.

"Thank you." Michael said. "I'm also giving you something yourself after this job."

"You don't have to sir." he declined.

"Yeah I do." Michael said. "Trust me."

"May I ask what it is?" Patrick asked.

"You can, but that'll make you appreciate it less." Michael said.

"Alright." Patrick said, "But, why don't you care about your things?"

"Do you not think I own a weapons plant?" Michael asked. "I've probably already replaced them and made 50 more in their place."

"Well, alright." Patrick said, "As long as you don't care if it all goes to waste, I'm fine with it."

"Good." Michael said, "Now, the ship is the S.S. Harbinger. It's probably got some security on it, but not much."

"Alright. Should I stock up on weapons and ammo?" Patrick asked.

"Yeah." Michael said, "Go to an ammu-nation and get a weapon. Take this." He said, handing Patrick $30,000.

"Alright sir." Patrick said, as he left. He took his car and went to the closest ammu-nation. He got himself an assault rifle and a combat pistol. He also got a flashlight for both weapons and a sight for the assault rifle. After walking out of the store, he was ready to become the harbinger of death on the S.S. Harbinger.

Patrick then climbed aboard the ship to find a way to sink it. Once he found a stash of weapons, he found a grenade launcher. He picked it up and began to walk out of the storage room when he suddenly heard a voice behind him shout "Hey!"

He turned around and there was a guard with his weapon already drawn. Patrick decided to fake his surrender. Once the guard got close enough to him, he disarmed the guard and shot him in the head with his pistol. People must've heard the shot because after, an alarm sounded in the ship and Patrick ran out of the ship. Once onto dry land after successfully eluding the guards on the boat, he began to fire at the ship with his grenade launcher. After about five shots, the ship finally keeled over and started to sink. He then shot a grenade at the bridge, trapping whoever else was on the ship to their watery grave.


End file.
